Tsuki no eye
by lunalettuce
Summary: Hinata es una chica singular, la cual en sus ojos esconde un gran poder. Naruto es uno de los guardianes, el cual la ayudará a combatir la oscuridad. ¿Qué pasará con ellos, qué significa ser hija de la luna? ¿Por qué su destino ha sido ya marcado? ¿Qué son los siete guardianes de la luna?
1. Flores

**Hola, es bueno volver a estar aquí. Les traigo una nueva historia. Será un poco larga, me ando inspirando mucho, hahahaha, en verdad, espero que les guste, ojalá y me dejen algunos reviews con sus dudas o con lo que quieran... pues bueno, espero y lo disfruten :3**

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Corre, corre lejos… sin mirar atrás, no sientas miedo; éste de todas formas te atrapará._

**_1.- Flores_**

Los colores del atardecer siempre son cálidos. No importa la estación del año o el clima. Sin embargo, este atardecer no mantuvo su continuidad, fue algo más allá de lo "normal", sus ojos de zafiro miraban la espalda perfecta de esa chica con cabello azul oscuro. Aún no podía creer lo que ella le acababa de confesar.

-Hinata, yo no sé qué debo decir. –Respondió el chico frotándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-No es necesario que digas algo, Naruto-kun. –Volteó la chica sonriendo mientras unas traviesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

En ese instante Naruto se percató de la fina belleza de esa chica, no era el color de su cabello o su sonrisa, sus ojos, o su caminar rápido con pasos cortos, no, no era nada de eso. Vio algo más allá que esa mundana belleza que algún día puede acabar, el tiempo se congeló en tres segundos, segundos en los que la imagen quedó registrada en la memoria del rubio. Sintió el beso del sol, sintió la suave brisa de la noche, sintió por primera vez el amor.

Dentro de una oscura ciudad en dónde todo parece ser claro, existe un profundo secreto el cual ha sido guardado durante varios siglos. Todos los subordinados de este gran gremio esperan ansiosos la llegada de la hija de la luna, y sobre todo los ojos que le darán vida a lo que en un momento se perdió. El poder.

En el mundo existen diferentes seres, los cuales tienen dones o virtudes, y éstos están destinados a algo. Hace mucho tiempo existió una doncella, ella fue enviada por los grandes ancestros para restablecer la paz en aquel reino. Las disputas por el poder cada vez se hacían más grandes, al igual que el miedo de los habitantes… hasta que nació ella. La hija de la luna.

Con su bondad purificó a ese lugar del mal. Una oscuridad tan atroz como la misma tormenta. Y la paz fue regresada con el sacrificio de aquella niña.

Algunas fuerzas malignas sobrevivieron a aquella revolución, quedaron escondidos en las sombras planeando su gran ataque, esperando la llegada del día de la gran oscuridad. Para su mal fortunio ese día llegaría dentro de los próximos mil doscientos cincuenta y un años, justo el día en que el lado oscuro de la luna esté en su punto máximo, un veintisiete de diciembre.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun. No es tu culpa, tú qué ibas a saber que soy huérfana, si apenas nos conocimos. –Dijo la chica bajando la mirada. –Es por eso que me molesté cuando hablabas así de tus padres, disculpa, no debí haber reaccionado así. –Comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, se detuvo le sonrió nuevamente, tomo su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. –Perdón, Naruto-kun.

El chico se quedó tieso, nadie lo había tratado así, primero lo cachetea y después le da una caricia. No era normal. Y menos para él, el chico más popular y cotizado en toda la preparatoria. Ese día había llegado Hinata más temprano de lo habitual a pesar de que siempre es puntual. Entró tan sigilosa que Naruto no se percató de su presencia, hasta que ¡PUM! Sintió el golpe.

Él se quedó perplejo, primero se molestó y justo cuando iba a reclamar, vio la mirada de esa chica, tan fría fue que le congeló las ganas de discutir. Hinata se sentó en su lugar, sacó un libro, comenzó a leerlo, mientras él intentaba hacer aspavientos inútiles e ignorados por ella. Prefirió salir de ese lugar, estaba malhumorado, buscó que hacer en lo que esperaba a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo chico más cotizado en toda la región. No obstante, sólo se quedó fuera del salón pensando.

"¿Pero qué se ha creído esa mocosa?" pensó Naruto. "Llega como si nada, y me da una bofetada, pero esto no se quedará así". Entre tanto Hinata cerró el libro y se posó sobre sus codos, Naruto decidido a enfrentarla se quedó en seco cuando diviso a la chica mirando de manera profunda hacía la ventana, ella se sentía mal, en cierta forma sabía que no hizo mal al hacerle eso. "Pero, es un tonto, no debió expresarse así de sus padres, ellos le dan todo, y él sólo hace un berrinche, aunque en realidad no sé bien que sucedió… que tal si sus papás no estaban siendo injustos… No, no, Hinata Yugha, nunca te retractes" se expresó la chica en voz alta, sus ademanes eran tan graciosos que Naruto tuvo que salir de ahí para no llamar más su atención.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma cotidiana. Hinata no tenía muchos amigos cómo el resto del grupo, a ella le gustaba su tranquilidad y en cierta forma su soledad. No era alguien muy sociable, de vez en cuando hablaba con un muchacho de cabello negro con lentes oscuros, enfermo de glaucoma, llamado Shino Aburame. A veces también le hablaba a sus compañeras, sin embargo con ninguna había hecho una gran amistad. Sin embargo, ella anhelaba algún día ser necesitada o por lo menos tomada en cuenta por aquellas personas que la rodeaban. Tal vez era tímida, tal vez era reservada, tal vez le gustaba más el silencio, o tal vez… nadie se había preguntado quien era.

-Hemos localizado a la chica. Al parecer ella desconoce su gran poder. –Dijo un hombre de cabello grisáceo con unos anteojos redondos.

-Muy bien Kabuto, es mejor así. –Se relamió los labios dentro de la oscuridad un hombre sumamente asqueroso de cabello largo, graso y negro.

El lugar donde se encontraban estos dos hombres, aparecía a los ojos de ciertas personas, no era un lugar común como una preparatoria o un centro comercial. Era la guarida secreta en dónde por siglos se había esperado el regreso de la oscuridad. Su más grande súbdito, un extraño sujeto de comportamiento cuestionable, un tal Orochimaru.

Hinata estaba recogiendo sus útiles cuando en eso un chico de cabello negro con mirada indiferente le pasó una nota. Ella se quedó perpleja, aunque este hecho no significó tanto para que se le quedara mirando cómo lo hacían el resto de las chicas. Sakura Haruno que era la delegada del salón, acabó de dar un discurso por lo que estaba al frente y vio este suceso. Le incomodó mucho, sobre todo porque sentía que Hinata era como un fantasma en ese lugar. Y justo, él, el chico que más le gustaba le estaba pasando una nota… ¡¿Pero qué demonios se cree ella?! Pensó Sakura con mucha furia.

Hinata leyó la nota, no era de Sasuke Uchiha, sino del chico que en la mañana había agredido. Se sorprendió sobre todo porque jamás pensó que le volvería a hablar o dar alguna señal de existencia, estaba tan acostumbrada a que las personas se alejaran de ella así que otra persona más, ya le daba igual.

_Creo que debemos hablar, te espero en la salida._

_-Naruto Namikaze. _

Guardó rápidamente la nota antes de que Sakura la viera. Salió disparada de su asiento, en cierta medida le emocionaba el hecho de que alguien la llamara, sin importar mucho el motivo. Aunque se lo imaginaba, tal vez era para reclamar lo de la mañana. No tenía miedo, y eso la hacía libre. Pero también algo indefensa; no se dio cuenta de que la seguían, una de esas personas era Sakura, y la otra, alguien que siempre se interesó en ella.

-Objetivo localizado. –Dijo un muchacho de ojos azules, cabello largo, rubio y unos extraños tatuajes en sus manos, apretando un intercomunicador.

-Muy bien, Deidara, aunque aún no es tiempo de que te presentes. Por el momento tan sólo obsérvala. –Habló una voz a través de un auricular.

Pero no todo el panorama era tan malo, había guardianes que se encargaban de cuidar y de proteger a la hija de la luna. La organización se llamaba "luna roja" o Akatsuki, y estos eran los encargados de investigar el paradero de la chica antes de que Orochimaru lo hiciera.

Hinata encontró a Naruto en la salida. Éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le siguiera, sin más ni menos la chica entendió las señales y le siguió. Sus pasos se habían hecho paralelos, sin embargo, Naruto no la miraba, quería darle una lección mostrándole su "indiferencia". Hinata no comprendía que sucedía así que sólo lo siguió. Llegaron a un parque el cual tenía una bonita vista de toda la ciudad.

Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, decepcionada y enojada pensó "vaya ese tonto de Naruto otra vez causando problemas, no tenía que meter a Sasuke, me siento tan tonta de dudar de Hinata… ". Se fue en dirección hacia su casa, pero justo antes de eso, se percató de la presencia de otro participante en la escena, dejándola con la duda.

-Hinata.

-Naruto. –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Primero las damas. –Respondió el chico, haciendo un ademan de cortesía, cosa que le pareció graciosísima a Hinata, sin embargo aguantó la risa, para no causar otro problema.

-Yo, yo. –Comenzó a balbucear la chica, así que se volteó y caminó hacía el peñasco, posó sus manos sobre el barandal, tomó un gran respiro, volvió a hablar. –Yo, soy huérfana, Naruto-kun. Jamás conocí a mis padres, es más no sé de dónde vengo o quién soy. Las personas con las que vivo, me encontraron fuera de su casa cuando yo era muy pequeña. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se han hecho cargo de mí, jamás he sentido ese calor o amor de hogar… los ancianos con los que vivo son personas buenas y muy amables, pero, a veces dudo sobre si me recogieron por lastima o por amor. –Razonó la chica.

Naruto salió de su trance, posó su mano sobre la mejilla en donde la chica le había dado una caricia, antes de que ella diera vuelta a la calle, corrió para detenerla. La alcanzó, tomó su brazo, la jaló hacía él y la abrazó. La chica se quedó congelada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nadie la había abrazado antes.

-No sé que tienes, no sé por qué, y me siento como un completo idiota porque en todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que he hecho, no sólo como hijo, sino como persona. No te conozco, pero ahora muero por hacerlo, no sé que tienes, tal vez es que eres tan bonita como las flores. –Susurró el chico al oído de ella, la agarro de los hombros y la separó de él. Hinata se quedó muda, sonrojada y muy, muy confundida.


	2. Ojos

**Avwwww estoy muy agradecida a aquellos que han leído mi fic, en verdad. Ummm, he querido actualizar antes, sin embargo no lo había hecho por razones de tiempo y porque tengo tantas ideas en esta cabecita loca je. Muchas gracias _Son Of Time_ por haberte tomado la molestia de comentar, en verdad me hace muy feliz cuando recibo Reviews *w***

**Y bueno... si sienten que debería mejorar en algo, por favor hagánmelo saber, es muy importante para mí. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Y es que a veces para avanzar… hay que sonreír._

**_2.- Ojos_**

Ella no paraba de estar sonrojada, parecía como si tuviese fiebre o alguna extraña enfermedad que le causara estar actuando como una perfecta boba. Se encontraba en su habitación, trataba de terminar sus deberes, pero estaba demasiado distraída pensando en lo que hace unos momentos había pasado. Aún no podía creer que alguien la mirara de una forma tan dulce y tan tierna, alguien que lograría erizarle la piel.

-Debo irme, ya es tarde. Y me esperan seguro para cenar. Disculpa, Naruto-kun. –La chica corrió hasta su casa, su corazón latía deprisa, sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosado un poco fuerte. Llegó con bien a casa, donde Chiyo-obacha, la esperaba un poco preocupada.

-¡¿Deidara, qué haces aquí?!-Preguntó la vieja sorprendida al ver al joven herido en su puerta. Deidara tenía el labio roto, y estaba sangrando debajo de la costilla izquierda. La abuela Chiyo, no hizo esperar más y lo hizo pasar. Mirando sigilosamente a los costados de la puerta, pero no, no divisó nada. Estaban seguros.

-Chiyo, es ella, la chica, es hora de decirle la verdad. Está en peligro. Orochimaru al fin la encontró. Y es obvio que la quiere. –Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz. No estaba del todo bien, necesitaba descansar, el enfrentamiento con los secuaces de Orochimaru lo había dejado mutilado.

Esa tarde, la señorita Haruno no llegó a su casa a la misma hora. Aún no podía concebir la idea de lo que acababa de ver. Ese chico que perseguía a Hinata, por alguna razón la había protegido. Sakura fue la única que se percató de que algo extraño sucedía, mientras Naruto y Hinata caminaban hacía el parque, dos chicos los perseguían, ya no sólo era uno, sino dos. Uno tenía una extraña túnica con nubecitas rojas y el otro un atuendo fuera de lo común, tenía un extraño cinturón hecho de cuerdas moradas, tenía el cabello gris y unos labios entre un tono morado.

La chica de pelo rosado presenció la confesión de Hinata, y le dio una punzada extraña al ver al chico que según todos estaba loco por ella, abrazando a esa chica que apenas si hablaba. Le habían herido un poco su ego, se sintió un poco tonta por pensar así, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sin embargo era inevitable sentirse incomoda. Ignoró esos pensamientos cuando se volvió a percatar de la escena, ahora la muchacha de ojos perla se iba, el chico de cabello gris intentó ¿atacarla? No obstante, el chico de cabello largo y rubio interceptó el golpe, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

A Sakura esto le dio mala espina así que corrió hasta su casa refugiándose, ¿pero qué demonios acababa de ver? ¿Por qué quería ese tipo atacar a Hinata? ¿Por qué el otro chico la defendió? ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta las demás personas y ella sí? ¿Por qué?

-Hinata. Baja, ya está lista la comida. –Gritó el anciano Ebizo, hermano de la vieja Chiyo. El anciano caminó arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a otra habitación en donde se perdió de vista. Hinata bajó cautelosamente las escaleras, ya que cuando bajaba deprisa terminaba cayéndose. Como siempre, sólo Chiyo, la acompañaba. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo estaba servido un lugar. Ella se sorprendió y comió lentamente. Seguramente la viejita estaba descansando o haciendo alguna otra actividad, pensó la chica.

La joven terminó de comer, recogió los trates, y al abrir la puerta corrediza se encontró con un chico sumamente guapo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Tanto fue la sorpresa que la chica gritó, y el joven se asustó.

Chiyo se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se suponía que estaba la joven, vio la graciosa escena, y comenzó a reírse dejando atrás ese momento de tensión. Los chicos se miraron confundidos y ella esbozó una sonrisa, tenía mucho que no veía a la anciana sonreír y eso reconfortó su corazón.

-Hinata, debo presentarte a este ilustre joven. Su nombre es Deidara. –Dijo la anciana. Hinata se le quedó viendo fijamente, en cierta medida, aunque no se parecieran, le recordaba a Naruto por lo que se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña reverencia aún sosteniendo los trastes.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo ella. El chico sólo la miró fascinando, había escuchado que era bonita pero jamás se imagino que bonita fuera poco para referirse a lo que ella representa.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando en lo que había sucedido, incluso sus papás se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino y positivo que había tenido su hijo. Kushina estaba sorprendida porque ya tenía mucho que su pequeño hijo no la abrazaba. Mientras que Minato se alarmó al darse cuenta que esta vez su hijo no repeló al pedirle que sacara la basura. El chico de mirada feliz estaba como en la luna. Seguía pensando en la imagen de Hinata, era tan bonita, era hermosa, sus ojos, aquellos mágicos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado. No iba a dejar que la magia acabara.

-Bueno yo me retiro, mañana tengo que madrugar. –Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, sin embargo Chiyo la detuvo. Le hizo unas señas de que la siguiera. La casa en donde vivía Hinata, era estilo oriental, de hecho era antigua. Jamás se interesó por registrarla toda pues se le hacía inmensamente grande, eso, y aparte de que nunca sintió la libertad para poder hacerlo. La chica miraba atentamente a la anciana y sobre todo el hecho de que también el joven Deidara fuera con ellas.

Entraron a un extraño salón, y de ahí la viejita se dirigió a donde estaba un cuadro pintado de un océano. Lo miró fijamente y lo tocó. De pronto el suelo comenzó a moverse, Chiyo se mantenía firme, aunque los jóvenes no tanto. El suelo se abrió mostrando un pasadizo secreto, bajaron unas escaleras, en dónde para la sorpresa de Hinata, Ebizo los esperaba con unas tazas de té.

En otro lugar bastante apartado, se encontraba el repugnante Orochimaru esperando noticias acerca del paradero de la hija de la luna.

-¿Y bien, Kabuto, por qué demonios tarda tanto Sakon? –Preguntó ansioso. Él estaba sentado en una especie de trono adornado con serpientes, ese lugar era verdaderamente horrible, había estatuas de gente sufriendo, las luces eran muy tenues, es decir, casi, casi estaban en la oscuridad.

Kabuto sólo se acomodó los anteojos. Y respondió con un ademan el cual indicaba que ahí venía el tan esperado secuaz.

-¿Y bien Sakon, cuáles son las noticias, dónde está la chica? –Orochimaru ya suponía la respuesta, sin embargo quería hacer sufrir un poco más a su subordinado. Ese hombre en sí, no tenía piedad de nada y mucho menos de nadie.

-Y-yo, mi señor. –Comenzó a tartamudear el muchacho en lo que hacía una reverencia. Iba a pedir una disculpa.

-No, no me vengas con cuentos chinos, es más párate. Acordamos algo Sakon, ¿o es que acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu querido hermano Ukon sano? –Orochimaru se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente con sus lastimeros ojos amarillos, sacó la lengua y le lamió el rostro.

-Naruto, baja a cenar. –Dijo Kushina Uzumaki, miró hacia la ventana, dirigió su vista hacia la luna, se percató de algo extraño, se asustó tanto que soltó la bandeja con la cena de su hijo. Naruto quien corrió para bajar, notó esa situación y pudo alcanzar la bandeja antes de que ésta hiciera un gran estruendo.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste? –Gritó alarmada la mujer viendo a su hijo en el suelo sosteniendo su cena.

-Estoy bien mamá, pero creo que sería bueno que me ayudaras. –Respondió sonriente. Kushina miró cálidamente a su hijo, recogió la bandeja y la puso en la mesa. Tomó la mano del rubio, ayudándolo a levantarse. -¿Por cierto mamá, qué cosa viste que te asustó? –Preguntó Naruto, ya en pie denotando preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué? –Contestó alarmada la madre. –No, no. –Movió sus manos de forma nerviosa. –Nada, aquí no pasa nada, tranquilo, tú a lo que estás, que no me la paso todo el santo día cocinando para que usted se salga por la tangente y no se alimente adecuadamente. –Refunfuñó Kushina. Volteó la mirada, frunciendo el seño, fingiendo estar molesta. Naruto se sentó inmediatamente, había dos cosas que a él le daban miedo, uno eran los fantasma y la otra era su madre enojada. Era mejor no provocarla así que con un dejo de extrañeza comenzó a cenar.

Kushina se dirigió a la cocina soltando un suspiro. Ya era momento de decirle la verdad a su hijo, y sobre todo el porqué estos últimos años habían vivido en esta ciudad. Ella extrañaba su lugar de origen, un hermoso lugar de remolinos llamado Uzushiogakure.

Ring, ring, ring… sonaba un teléfono en una casa grandísima y llena de muchas bellas plantas. Era la casa de los Yamanaka. Ahí se encontraba una chica bastante vanidosa llamada Ino. Su cabello era rubio claro y largo hasta la cintura, lucía unos bonitos ojos verdes agua marina. Su tez clara y firme, esa chica podría ser fácilmente con una modelo.

-Señorita Ino. Le llama su amiga Sakura. –Se le acercó una chica con un delantal, era su nana, pasándole un teléfono inalámbrico.

-Gracias. Ahora tomaré la llamada. –La nana se retiró, dejando a Ino sola con el teléfono. Ella estaba en su alcoba leyendo unas revistas de moda. Por lo que estaba acostada en su cama, cubriéndose esa noche fría.

-¿Qué pasó frente de marquesina? Sabes, estaba a punto de irme a dormir. –Rezongó la rubia.

-Ino, vas a creer que estoy loca, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien. –Dijo Sakura en un tono muy serio, tanto que preocupó a la señorita Yamanaka.

Ebizo sirvió té a cada uno de los presentes en esa escondida habitación. Deidara sentía que no debía estar ahí, él tan sólo era un Akatsuki, sin embargo, algo había en la mirada de Hinata que lo dejaba anonadado.

-Hinata. –Habló Chiyo-obacha de manera dulce, jamás lo había hecho, por lo que sorprendió a la niña y esta sintió nervios. –Tranquila no temas. –Prosiguió la anciana al ver la reacción de la chica. –Sé que muchas veces te has preguntado ¿quién eres, de dónde vienes, por qué estás aquí? Y bueno, ha llegado el día de que lo sepas. Tu verdadero nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Provienes de un poderoso clan ya casi extinto. –La chica abrió como platos los ojos, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, por qué Chiyo jugaba con ella de esa manera, a qué rayos viene todo esto? La chica se levantó del lugar sorprendida, quería llorar, quería gritar, sin embargo, Deidara hizo que se sentara otra vez.

-Hinata, sé que es difícil, pero debes escucharnos. –Dijo Ebizo mientras se servía otra taza. –Todo este tiempo te hemos estado cuidando porque esa era nuestra misión. –Bajó la mirada el anciano.

A Hinata no le quedó otro remedio que escuchar. Era la hora de la verdad, así que no importaba lo que fuera ella tendría que estar dispuesta a todo. –Está bien, escucharé todo lo que tenga que ser, creo que es lo correcto.

-Bien, mira, perteneces a un poderoso clan, eres la heredera de esa familia. Tuviste un padre y una madre, naturalmente, también una hermana y hasta un primo, sin embargo ellos, excepto tu primo, murieron. Tal vez no te acuerdes mucho de ellos, pero si los conociste. Tu familia siempre ha sido la encargada de prevalecer el orden en el mundo. –Empezó a explicar detalladamente Chiyo. Hinata posó su mano sobre su pecho, ella no estaba sola, alguna vez tuvo una familia como Naruto-kun. –Mira –tomo un respiro, bebió un poco de té y la vio fijamente. -Hinata, tú eres lo que nosotros llamamos "la hija de la luna". Tus ojos guardan un inmenso poder, tú eres la única que puede salvar a este lugar de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué, esto es una broma de mal gusto, verdad? –Dijo Hinata. -¿Cómo yo, una especie de hada mágica? No puede ser –Comenzó a alterarse.

-Hinata, pon atención. En este mundo existen diferentes tipos de personas, claro que eres humana, si eso te estabas preguntando, pero dentro de los humanos hay categorías o por así decirlo, poderes. Existen personas que pueden ver entidades malignas como benignas. Tú eres la reencarnación de lo que hace muchos siglo salvó a este lugar de la oscuridad. –Ahora fue Deidara el que intervino. Hinata se le quedó mirando perplejamente.

-¿Qué yo qué, pero mi familia, qué soy? No entiendo. –Empezó a sollozar la chica, estaba sumamente confundida.

-Hinata, corres peligro, no es momento para llorar –La regañó Chiyo. –Tú y todos los habitantes de aquí estamos en serio peligro de ser corrompidos por la oscuridad. Hace muchos años exististe, tal vez con otro nombre y otra figura. Sin embargo, tu anterior tú previno el regreso del mal.

-Existe un hombre muy malo, llamado Orochimaru, el cual quiere destruirte a como dé lugar para poder cometer su acto. Hay gente mala en este mundo Hinata. Y sólo tú con la ayuda de los siete guardianes podrán detenerlo. Tú familia murió escondiéndote, todo este tiempo te hemos protegido porque al final tu nos salvaras, eres la pieza primordial en este ajedrez. –Anunció Ebizo.

-Es hora de que te vayas con Deidara, él sabrá que hacer. ¿Entiendes qué tu vida ya no va a ser la misma, verdad? –Dijo Chiyo con dureza.

-Sí. –Afirmó la chica muy triste pensando en Naruto. Sus ojos comenzaron a sacar nuevamente sus titilantes lágrimas transparentes al pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Qué bueno, porque lo más probable es que jamás nos vuelvas a ver. Hinata tienes que ser fuerte, todo depende ti y de esos maravillosos ojos que se te otorgaron. –La anciana la tomó de los brazos, la miró directamente a los ojos y la abrazó. –Deidara, date prisa, y por cierto salúdame a mi nieto. –Chiyo volvió a abrir otro pasaje secreto pero este era una especie de túnel.

-No olvides hacer tu arte. –Le guiñó el ojo Ebizo al joven. Deidara sonrió de manera arrogante tomó a la chica por el brazo y la hizo correr.

-Adiós Ebizo, Chiyo, gracias, gracias por todo. –Se despidió la niña en la oscuridad del túnel mientras lloraba.


	3. Lluvia

**Holi de nuevo chicos, espero y les vaya gustando la historia. Estoy un poquito triste porque perdí mis pastillas... y porque no me dejan tantos reviews... y pues si son importantes sobre todo para darme ánimos a escribir... espero y les guste el capítulo, en este ya se van desenredando y enredando más el misterio muahahahahahaha... y pues disculpen si me tardo un poco en la trama... soy nueva escribiendo este tipo de género...**

Bueno sin más demora... les dejo el tercer cap... :3

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Porque en los sueños está la respuesta de lo no preguntado. _

**_3.- Lluvia_**

En la casa de Naruto cada quien tenía un rol primordial. Minato tenía una pequeña empresa que daba servicio en seguridad privada. Es decir una pequeña agencia de guarda espaldas. Kushina era una ex policía, al igual que Minato Namikaze, sólo que al tener a Naruto se retiró.

Naruto era el único hijo de este matrimonio, el niño era hiperactivo, social y muy, muy travieso. Tenía una sonrisa alegre y una mirada curiosa, pero todo eso no se comparaba con lo que en su interior estaba escondido, se llamaba Kurama, era una especie de sello el cual se le fue dado cuando nació, pues él, junto con otros seis muchachos, sería parte de los guardianes de la luna. Esto último era un secreto para el chico. Por lo que Kushina y Minato tuvieron que irse a Konohagakure para estar a salvo de las personas que estaban interesados en el gran poder de su hijo, y sobre todo porque ahí estaba la hija de la luna. Era un destino que al principio renegaban, no obstante, aprendieron a abrazar ese hecho y vivir con ello.

Los Namikaze vivían en una colonia modesta de casas orientales antiguas, era una casa sumamente bonita, incluso tenían un pequeño estanque donde vivían felices pececitos, y algunas ranas, donadas por el padrino del chico, un señor algo pervertido llamado Jiraiya.

-Bien, Hinata, es hora de mostrarte que "el arte es una explosión". –Deidara sacó de su túnica una bella pajarita de arcilla, Hinata la miró con curiosidad, el chico reaccionó de manera rápida protegiendo con su cuerpo a la chica.

-¿Pero qué rayos, por qué hiciste eso? Estaba bonita la pajarita. –Se quejó la chica, mirando el derrumbe.

-Ya te lo dije antes, el arte es una explosión, aparte de que tengo que borrar este túnel que nos llevará con el primer guardián. –Dijo Deidara como si fuera lo más normal del planeta derrumbar túneles y salvar el mundo.

En un lugar oscuro como la noche se encontraba un joven de ojos perla y cabello castaño, pensando en su triste pasado. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a ver la luna. Encontró en ella algo extraño, era la señal que tanto había esperado.

El hombre hizo traer a Sakon al lugar en donde se encontraban, el chico estaba atado tanto de manos como de pies, tenía los ojos vendados y la boca amordazada. Orochimaru se paró, se acercó al chico, pasó su pie sobre su espalda, dejando caer la mayoría de su peso, empujándolo al piso. Ukon rechinó los dientes, su mirada se volvió más tensa, sudaba en frío, trataba de calmarse, quería salvar a su hermano, debía salvar a su hermano. Sus pensamientos le carcomían la conciencia "maldito, aquel día en que se me ocurrió subordinarme con Orochimaru". –Pensó Ukon enojado. La vida para estos gemelos no había sido fácil, en primera quedaron huérfanos a muy temprana edad, y Sakon tenía una extraña enfermedad, la cual el gobierno no podía toda la vida sustentar. Cuando Ukon vio la oportunidad con Orochimaru no dudo en aceptar, sin embargo, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Jamás se imaginó que usarían a su hermano de rehén.

-Mi señor. –Tembló su voz. –Por favor, no le haga daño a mi hermano. Traeré a la chica como sea, pero por favor deje a mi hermano fuera de esto. –Dijo suplicante Ukon.

-Me temo que no estás en posición para decidir que debes hacer. –Sonrió cruelmente, Orochimaru. –Kabuto, llévatelos, Manda necesita alimentarse. –Bajó la mirada fingiendo pena.

Los ojos de Ukon se llenaron de rencorosas lágrimas, cerró los puños, iba a atacar. Pero, fue demasiado tarde. Kabuto le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

-Procura que no dejes sobres, es una pena andar limpiando. –Volvió a relamerse los labios, se apartó y regresó a la oscuridad.

Deidara y Hinata finalmente llegaron, estaban llenos de tierra, se veían graciosos, parecían limpia chimeneas. Divisaron una puerta en la que el Akatsuki metió en la cerradura su anillo y lo giró como si fuera el pomo de ésta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver un sótano lleno de muebles, electrodomésticos, un montón de latas, fierros y cosas metálicas, polvo, telarañas, cuadros y un montón de cachivaches que seguramente en años no han utilizado.

La chica se sorprendió por el estruendo que causó el rubio al sacar unos fósforos para poder alumbrar y buscar "el foco de luz".

-Perdón. –Sonrió de manera penosa el chico al ver que ella se sobresaltó horrorizada, en fin, ese día había tenido muchas sorpresas, era obvio que estuviera a la expectativa. –Bien, Hinata. Escúchame con atención. –A ella le molestaba que la mirara y le hablara como si fuera una niñita de preescolar, sin embargo qué más podía hacer, no dejó sus buenos modales y lo miró fijamente. El chico se sonrojó y prosiguió esquivando la mirada. –Voy a avisar que estás aquí. Así que quédate tranquila –la chica lo miró con un poco de miedo, entonces Deidara moduló su voz haciéndose notar menos tenso –no te pasará nada, estoy aquí para protegerte, al igual que los guardianes de la luna. –El joven quitó una sábana de un viejo sillón mostrándole que ahí debía sentarse a esperarlo. Deidara repasó con sus ojos la habitación y la extraña escena que montaba Hinata al intentar no quedarse dormida. Subió con rapidez las escaleras donde una mujer ya lo esperaba.

-Sakura, creo que debes dormir mejor. –Concluyó Ino, al terminar de escuchar la pato-aventura de su amiga pelo de chicle.

-Ino-cerda, sabía que no me creerías, vaya amiga. –Y haciendo un puchero con enojo, colgó. Se recostó sobre su cama, sintiéndose fastidiada y sumamente cansada. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana y se percató de que la luna llena tenía algo extraño. Sintió un dolor en su espalda, así que como resorte se levantó, se quejó, pero no le dio tanta importancia porque sus padres en ese instante la llamaban.

Neji Hyuga, uno de los sobrevivientes de su clan, se dirigió al salón de la casa de en donde se resguardaba. Estaba nervioso, sentía la ansiedad crujir sobre su cuerpo, tenía que calmarse. Debía hablar fuerte y claro con los antiguos amigos de sus padres, era hora de marcharse, era hora de de despedirse de la familia Ama.

-Es la señal. Tenten y yo, debemos irnos. –Dijo el castaño con voz fría.

-Calma, Neji. Lo sabemos. Sólo que tememos por nuestra hija. –Dijo el señor Ama. Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro y lo volvió a mirar fijamente. –En fin, es el destino que les fue otorgado. Es hora, váyanse. –Sonrió el hombre depositando toda la confianza en ellos.

Un chico de mediana estatura, piel blanquecina, ojos turquesa y un alocado cabello rojo; estaba vestido de una manera extraña, al parecer saldría pues tenía una enorme gabardina café. Miraba atento hacia la luna. Frunció el seño en señal de dolor. Su frente le punzaba justo donde tenía tatuada la palabra amor.

-Gaara. Es la hora. –Entró una chica rubia corriendo a la habitación, su voz era agitada, tenía un pergamino el cual fue dado al chico.

La mansión de los Uchiha era un lugar enorme y grandioso. Tenían muchos sirvientes para cada área. Era una familia grande y unida. La familia Uchina no sólo era conocida por sus buenas obras de caridad, sino porque ellos eran los fundadores de la policía en aquel lugar, Konoha.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de esa casa. Se encontraba un muchacho joven, de cabellos azabache y una mirada más fría que el trasero de un pingüino. Tal vez tendría unos diecisiete años, estaba leyendo un libro sobre el pensamiento y otras ondas bastantes complicadas, algo de un tal Heidegger. Tan aburrido era su libro que se quedó dormido hasta que un extraño dolor en el centro de su espalda lo hizo despertar. Su hermano mayor abrió la puerta como si eso fuera cuestión de sincronía.

-Sasuke, debemos hablar. –Lo miró seriamente. En su mirada denotaba preocupación con un toque de culpabilidad. Jamás lo habían mirado de esa forma, por lo que dejó helado al muchacho.

No lejos de ahí, existía un albergue, en dónde se encontraba una chica castaña haciendo su servicio. Sus ojos negros miraban a los niños con cáncer dormir. Sentía tanta pena pero a la vez tanto cariño por ellos. Cuando uno moría sentía que una parte de su corazón se iba con ellos. Era un trabajo bastante cansado pero bonito. Y lo hacía en memoria de sus padres que también el cáncer se los había llevado.

Matsuri regresó a su habitación en dónde la esperaba los deberes de la escuela, cansada miró hacia la ventana en dónde miró con cierto encanto a la luna, sin embargo una punzada en su cuello la hizo recordar las últimas palabras de su madre. Era hora de abrir aquella carta.

De regreso en la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Naruto se encontraba confundido, sus padres le acababan de contar una de vaqueros. ¿Cómo demonios es posible? –Se preguntó confundido. Retrocediendo unos cuantos largos minutos. La madre del chico miró la luna, ella a diferencia de su hijo, sabía que era la señal. Naruto iba a probar boca hasta que una extraña punzada le dio en el ombligo. No le dio tanta importancia, hasta que bajó la mirada y vio que su dolor estaba acompañado de un extraño brillo, se levantó creando un estruendo. Kushina no podía ocultarlo ni un segundo más.

-¡Mamá estoy brillando! –Dijo Naruto entre asombrado y estupefacto. Ella sólo sonrió y le tomó el hombro, marcándole que era mejor que se sentara. Naruto se quedó mudo. Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. Kushina llamó a Minato, era hora de hablar seriamente con su único hijo. Minato bajó despreocupado hacía la mesa, sin embargo su gesto cambió al ver las caras de sus más amadas personas… era el momento. -¿Mamá que está sucediendo? –Dijo Naruto, ya asustado.

-En primera cálmate, –sonó Minato autoritario, jamás lo era en serio, así que esto sorprendió al chico, dejándolo totalmente desarmado –bien, todo sucedió hace más de un siglo. En mi familia cada cierto tiempo, se le otorgaba ese sello que tú tienes en tu ombligo. Ese sello representa la promesa que se le ha hecho a la luna para proteger a su hija. Y también es la fuente de tus y sus poderes.

-¿Poderes? –Susurró emocionado.

-No te distraigas. –Le riñó su madre. –Hijo, existen más guardianes cómo tú. Son siete para ser exactos. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, hubo grandes guerras por la oscuridad que llegó a este lugar. Las familias más importantes de Konoha se reunieron, logrando llegar a una solución, hicieron un trato mágico con la luna, y ésta les dio a su hija. A cambio de proporcionarle a la niña, la energía necesaria para luchar, y esa energía son ustedes. Los guardianes.

- Pero hijo, no te confundas, ustedes no son los únicos interesados en la seguridad de ella. Sino también los Akatsukis. Ellos sólo la protegerán hasta que estén con ustedes, los guardianes. Yo sé que esto debimos habértelo contado desde antes, pero, es que tu vida ya no será la misma, ya no serás el mismo chico, Naruto. –Minato lo miró con mucha tristeza. –Ella depende de ustedes, y nosotros dependemos de ella. –Finalizó Minato dándole un abrazo a su hijo.

Naruto apartó a su padre de un jalón, estaba atónito. Pensaba en Hinata, y en lo que le había dicho, no era justo, no se valía, no iba a permitir que su vida cambiase todo por una estúpida mocosa que disque salvará el mundo. No, no y no, no iba a tolerarlo. Miró con reproche a sus padres, no dijo nada. Aún no se lo creía, debía ir a pensar las cosas, estaba furioso, se dirigió a su habitación dando un portazo dejando a una Kushina y a un Minato, resignados.

Entre tanto en la casa de los Namikaze se escuchó un crujido proveniente del sótano. Ya han llegado. –Pensó Kushina.

Hinata no soportaba el sueño, habían sido bastantes emociones para un solo día. Primero lo de Naruto, después la verdad de su procedencia, y finalmente otra vez Naruto. No podía quitárselo de la mente. Al final, se quedó dormida. No es que Deidara tardase demasiado, sino que era tanta la carga semántica de ese día que sus energías no lo soportaron.

En su sueño de la chica peli azul. Ella estaba vestida con un bonito kimono. Estaba adornado con flores de chabacano, salía de un extraño lugar, y recordó lo que alguna vez, alguien le dijo, cuando una gota le cayó en la punta de su fina nariz. "Si te cae la primera gota de lluvia en la nariz, querrá decir que la persona que amas ya se enamoró de ti". Se sonrojó al notar que en su dirección corría cierto chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

-Hinata-chan. –Le dijo en sueños Naruto.

-Hinata. –Volvió a escuchar la chica, pero ya no era la voz de Naruto. Abrió los ojos, terminó de soñar; el chico que estaba frente a ella, también era rubio, pero no era el rubio de _su _sueño.

* * *

**¿Eh qué tal, les gustó? Pam pam pam...  
En serio espero más comentarios en los que me digan... lo que piensan o lo que quieran... por cierto soy soltera (ah eso no, verdad hahahahaha)  
Y pues bueno... si se portan bien... chance y tenga el próximo capítulo para la siguente semana...  
Los quiero, bye bye.**


	4. Colores

**_Avwwww después de tanto, he vuelto a actualizar. Disculpen si no lo hice antes, en realidad, he estado ocupada y un poco seca de ideas, siento que la trama es lenta y tal vez tediosa, quiero cambiar eso, sin embargo... creo que eso será poco a poco. He estado escribiendo, pero otras cosas. Hahahahahaha. El punto es que espero que les guste, tomé en cuenta el consejo de separar los escenarios... espero y funcione para no revolverlos o confundirlos tanto. Un beso enorme para todos... y gracias por los reviews, me pone de buenas._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

_Pero también debes entender qué, la realidad también destruye los sueños. _

**4.- Colores**

En una cálida habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño corto, vestida aún como astronauta, es decir con una bata, un gorro para el cabello y un cubre bocas, porque esa era la manera más higiénica para poder convivir con los niños del albergue. Sus tristes ojos negros denotaron sorpresa esa noche. La chica no podía perder más tiempo, esa carta y lo que estaba adjunto en ésta, le habían dado las verdaderas respuestas de tan repentina muerte de sus padres, sobre todo porque la verdad estaba contada a medias.

_Matsuri: Querida, si estás leyendo esto, es porque era tiempo de que supieras toda la verdad que esconde nuestra familia, mi familia. Tu padre se encargó todo este tiempo de protegernos, y de verdad lo hizo lo más que pudo, sin embargo el cáncer, las presiones del hogar, y el hecho de protegernos hizo que se fuera más pronto. Amor, no te culpes, a veces las circunstancias suceden de esa manera por una razón, y esa en el futuro la encontrarás. Y bueno, sé que mi muerte será una sorpresa, y se la adjuntarán a la terrible enfermedad de tú papá. Perdóname por no decir antes la verdad, debimos irnos de Sunagakure por tu bien y por el de la misión. Había personas que te querían para hacerte daño, y nos encontraron por eso es que te pedí que te fueras después de mi muerte a Konoha, en donde no te buscarían porque ese lugar está protegido. Tú eres parte de algo llamado "los siete guardianes de la luna". Hace muchos años existió una chica llamada "la hija de la luna", ella junto con los guardianes fueron los encargados de acabar con la oscuridad que atacó a Konoha. ¿Raro no? El lugar en dónde estarás segura es en dónde inició todo. Tienes que encontrar a los demás guardianes y a la hija de la luna, después de terminar de leer esto. No será difícil encontrarlos. Acá hay un pergamino el cual te ayudará a encontrarlos cada guardián tiene un símbolo. El tuyo es el de la arena. Encuéntralos, y ellos sabrán que hacer. No tienes mucho tiempo hija. Te amo, Matsuri, creo en ti. Besos, abrazos, y mucha voluntad. _

_Tu madre. _

Sacó sus cosas más importantes, se cambió de ropa, se puso unos jeans azules y una sudadera oscura y larga. Agarró unas botas, y tomó su bolso lleno de ropa y cosas de cuidado personal. Debía despedirse de sus niños, pero no tuvo el valor, sabía que lo más seguro era que no los volvería a ver, pero por su bien, iba a ser parte de los siete guardianes, para proteger a los que la protegieron de sí misma y del dolor de la soledad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, no era buena idea hacer esperar a sus padres, a pesar de ser personas sencillas, benevolentes y tranquilas, era mejor no desesperarlos. Sus padres se mostraban muy serios, estaban en la sala. Sostenían un extraño pergamino. La chica se quedó perpleja al a ver a sus padres, sin embargo jamás pensó que su destino y su vida darían un vuelco de 360°. El matrimonio Haruno explicó todo a detalle. Sakura estaba un poco asustada, algo le decía que lo que había vivido esa tarde se conectaba con lo que en ese momento se acababa de descifrar, sin embargo, calló. Tomó el pergamino y preparó sus cosas, debía irse a reunir con los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba anonadada. La mujer que los había recibido era exactamente igual a Naruto, excepto por los ojos y el cabello, o tal vez era que estaba pensando demasiado en ese chico. Ya no era normal, algo más había pasado en esa plática. A pesar de todo lo que le dijeron y le confesaron ese día, en su mente seguía registrada la petición de Naruto.

Subió tímidamente las escaleras, no quería hacer mucho ruido. Se sentía una verdadera intrusa. Kushina vio este acto con mucha ternura. Miró a la chica, vaya que era hermosa –pensó. Le recordó su amiga Hana, la madre de la chica. Se le acercó cuidadosamente y la tomó de los hombros, mostró su más cálida sonrisa, dejando a una Hinata llena de felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mi señor, la chica ha cambiado de paradero. –Anunció Kabuto corriendo hacía el trono de Orochimaru. Éste sólo se le quedó mirando con odio, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas tan a la deriva. Tenía que actuar y rápido, tan sólo le quedaban unas cuantas semanas para que el día de la oscuridad llegase por completo.

-Está bien, Kabuto. –Dijo Orochimaru calmado, su semblante no cambiaba en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios. –Aún queda un poco de tiempo. Es mejor que busquemos a alguien que se haga cargo de una vez por todas… manda a llamar a Tayuya y a Kimimaro. –Se levantó y se dirigió a su laboratorio, en dónde tenía como rehén a un chico albino de dientes afilados, y a una chica de cabello pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde está Kankuro? –Preguntó Gaara un poco irritado, mientras intentaba descifrar el extraño pergamino, para dirigirse hacia donde se suponía que estaban los demás guardianes. Sin embargo, el día de hoy no había sido su día… a pesar de ser una especie de súper héroe, también él era un adolescente con problemas como cualquier persona, intentó acercarse una vez más a su padre, y éste simplemente lo ignoró como las otras veces. Su vida tampoco jamás ha sido color de rosa, su madre murió para protegerlo a él y a su familia de los secuaces de Orochimaru. Y a veces, Gaara siente que ese hecho fue responsabilidad de él, sobre todo por la manera tan fría en la cual lo trata su padre.

-No lo sé, dijo que en veinte minutos llegaría. Menudo día para que se llevara el auto. –Temari habló sintiendo los nervios recorrer su espalda. Estaba vestida con un pantalón, unas botas y una chamarra de cuero. Tenía suelto su cabello. Estaba sumamente consternada pues en el lecho de muerte de su madre, ésta, le hizo prometer a ella que cuidaría bien de su hermano menor. Y que como fuese le ayudara a su misión.

Sin embargo, Kankuro no es que no estuviera interesado en ayudar a sus hermanos. Él no veía como prioridad estar atado a una situación que estaba fuera de su alcance. A él sólo le interesaban las chicas y aprender a ser el mejor escultor en madera, a veces le molestaba que toda la atención se centrara en Gaara, mas esto, no significaba que no intentara protegerlo. Amaba a su hermano más que nada en este mundo, sólo que a veces, había momentos en los que era mejor estar apartado del lugar al que nunca se perteneció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la iluminada habitación se encontraban dos hermanos. Uno estaba sosteniendo un espejo, mientras que el otro verificaba a través del reflejo, aquel extraño símbolo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, es decir, las cosas no eran por coincidencia, todo tenía un por qué, y sobre todo un para qué. -Haber déjame ver si entendí. –Se cubrió nuevamente la espalda Sasuke, se dirigió a la cama de Itachi y se sentó.

–Nuestra familia está involucrada en algo mágico-sobrenatural para proteger y ayudar a la aldea de la hoja, sólo porque un loco quiere gobernarla. ¿Es así? –Miró a su hermano mayor con un poco de incredulidad.

-Pues si lo pones en ese plano, parece que los locos en primer lugar, somos nosotros. –Animó su hermano, y esbozó una carcajada. –Pero bueno, ya en serio, necesitarás un poco de mi ayuda, yo estoy con los Akatsukis, nosotros nos encargamos de la seguridad de la hija de la luna, así que sólo es cosa de echarle una llamadita a Deidara. –Sacó su teléfono móvil, mientras Sasuke tomaba el pergamino, y antes de que alguien contestara, Sasuke saltó como un resorte asustando a Itachi haciéndole soltar el celular, tirándolo y desarmándolo.

-Está en casa del dobe. –Tomó su chaqueta, bajó corriendo, dejando atónito a su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji y Tenten abordaron el tren que los llevaría a Konoha. Neji iba recostado del lado del pasillo mientras la chica de cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente recargada sobre el hombro del chico. Esto a él no le molestaba. No se lo había dicho nunca porque él se consideraba muy frío y ella la consideraba muy ruda, pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Desde que eran niños, desde la primera vez que la vio. Desde siempre.

Hace muchos años, incluso antes de que desapareciera por completo el importantísimo clan Hyuga. Neji se encontraba viendo a dos bebés dormiditas, la primera era la recién nacida de su prima, y la segunda era la bebé más bonita que jamás había visto, ya estaba un poco más grande que la otra, sin embargo; sus facciones, su olor, sus cabellitos traviesos, hicieron sonrojar a un pequeño y tímido Neji.

Sus familias eran cercanas, por lo que los pequeños se veían a menudo. Neji protegía mucho a su prima, sin embargo, cuando llegaba la otra niña. Éste se embobaba admirándola. En ciertas ocasiones los mayores cotilleaban acerca de que terminarían siendo familia. Cosa que ponía rojo al pequeño. Sus vidas eran tranquilas y pacificas, hasta que los encontraron…

En ese momento los recuerdos bombardearon su cabeza haciendo estremecer al joven, despertando a la chica. Él sólo la miró serio, aparentando su preocupación, y ésta simplemente volvió a dormir. El viaje era un poco largo. La familia Ama vivía al norte del país, decidieron mejor marcharse de Konoha, para no levantar sospechas sobre el paradero de Hinata, pues se sabía muy bien de la buena relación entre las familias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto finalmente se había quedado dormido. Soñaba con ella, la veía de lejos, la veía intranquila, insegura, como si fuera alguien pequeño. La miraba y la admiraba. Él intentaba acercarse, intentaba decirle que lo más bello que ella tiene es su sonrisa. Intentaba y anhelaba. Hasta que de pronto unos ruidos fuera de su sueño lo despertaron, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, se le olvidó su enojo, se le olvidó todo aquello que le opresaba, de alguna u otra manera siempre había sido protector con su familia. Sin embargo lo primero que vio al bajar de las escaleras lo dejó totalmente atónito, incluso pensó que seguía durmiendo, tal vez seguía soñando, sin embargo sentía la suave brisa del otoño.

-Hinata-chan. –Dijo en voz alta. La chica volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, poco a poco las lágrimas en ella empezaron a brotar. Estaba asustada, claro que lo estaba, y el ver a alguien conocido, la hizo sentir un poco más fuerte. Había sido una noche muy larga, una noche casi, casi eterna y lo peor es que este sentimiento de un abandono total a lo que ella creía no se alejaría por un buen rato de su vida.

El rubio se olvidó de que todos en la habitación los estaban mirando extrañados, el chico se dirigió lentamente hacia ella, y la abrazó. En ese instante las lágrimas de Hinata dejaron de brotar, se sonrojó fuertemente, cerró los ojos, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Naruto.

* * *

_** Bueno les dejo un beso de colores, y muchas buenas vibras, por favor dejen sus reviews, es el alimento de mis fics hahahahaha... y creo que de muchos otros también. Si sé que el capítulo estuvo más que cortito... pero prometo esmerarme para el siguiente.**_

_**Los quiere, Luna.**_


End file.
